It Calls for Prox
by Shima Ame
Summary: Karst's poor little life. This is a fanfic I am very proud of. Karsts feelings of her sister, of Saturos, and of her ending lying next to Agatio and staring us at Felix as the cold settles in.
1. Before the trouble

-Before the Troubles-  
  
Out to the far north lies the sleepy little town of Prox- a town so peaceful it seems to be frozen along with the rest of the land. The people are alive enough- but nothing was wrong. All seemed to be perfect...  
  
"Mom! I'm off!" The girl- about 17- finished off her breakfast and went to dash outside.  
  
"Ok, Karst! But while you're out there tell your sister I need her back here to watch Logan while I go forage. Your father will be coming home tonight so we're going to have a big supper!"  
  
"All right, mom!" The red-head ran outside. Once out, she forgot her mom's request as she searched for her friend. "Agatio!! Hey, where are you!" Beginning to grow worried she lengthened her pacing and covered more ground.  
  
"Karst!" Her head shot up to see a different boy running towards her.  
  
"Oh, hey Saturos…" She tried to his her blush from the older boy- now almost a man.  
  
"Karst, where's your sister?"  
  
"Good question… Do you know where Agatio is?"  
  
"I haven't seen him. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to find your sister."  
  
Karst watched as Saturos ran off with a pout. The poor boy was rejected by her sister so many times but he kept going back to her. Over time Karst had developed a little crush of her own.  
  
"Gottcha!" Two large arms hugged Karst from behind.  
  
"Ah! Agatio! You scared me!" She squirmed away.  
  
"Come on, I found a neat place on the west end of town!" He started dragging her away.  
  
She wound up facing a steep slope. "Hum, I can take it!" She started to climb.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Agatio started to scale the slope as well.  
  
"Hum…" Karst was already at the top, looking about the town with her legs swinging from the edge.  
  
There she was.  
  
Menardi stood on the wooden bridge, talking to one of the men. She had that flirtatious grin on her face.  
  
Saturos was walking up from the opposite side, blushing from his nervousness.  
  
That woman would only break his heart again. Karst hated her sister. She was so ignorant to Saturos' affections and then ran off and played a hooker to the older men.  
  
'I wish she'd die… then maybe Saturos would notice ME…'  
  
"Don't do it…" Karst frowned.  
  
"Do what?" Agatio plopped down beside her.  
  
"Don't fall!" Karst yelped as he slipped on some ice.  
  
"Yaaa!" Agatio clung to the ledge for dear life.  
  
Karst studied to slope with thought then smiled. "Come on!" Pushing herself forward a little- she slid down swiftly, landing in a snow drift.  
  
"Karst!" Agatio let go and followed her down.  
  
"Haha!" Karst lept up and tackled him, resting her head on her friend's chest.  
  
"Did you hear the news?" He said after a while.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"They're sending the youths out to save Prox."  
  
"Save Prox?"  
  
"Yeah, turns out Gaia falls has eaten away Weyard to the point that Mar Lighthouse is about to be destroyed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"It's true. They're sending warriors of your sister's age.  
  
"My sister?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But- she's only 19!"  
  
"She'll be 20 in a few days, am I right."  
  
Karst nodded her head sadly.  
  
"The world calls for heroes. It calls for Prox." 


	2. So Cold'

**I do NOT own the song 'so cold' it belongs to the band Breaking Benjamin. Nor do I own Golden Sun in any which way or form- it belongs to Camelot and Nintendo.**

**"So Cold"**

_Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run_

They silently slinked through the streets, sneaking past the sanctum guards and slipping into the dark corridors. Someone lit a torch and led the way.

Slowly they climbed the stairs- a small group of five or so. These were merely scouts- spendable swords. The rest stayed down stairs to guard and study the symbols on the floor.

"Marcus, wait!" came the cry.

"Settle down, it's ok!"

"No, we should wait for the leaders!"

"Wouldn't you rather impress them by solving the puzzle yourself? Aren't you tired of being a scout!"

"Marcus!" There was a crash, then a scream.

The remaining scouts ran downstairs- not even taking the time to tell the leaders what happened. There was just a grabbing of wrists and running.

_You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die_

"Yes sir, we're the only survivers." The man nodded- trying to keep his face offical. "The rest were washed away- but we managed to come across this boy."

A 15 year old stumbled in behind them.

"And these three as well." The woman who had been next to the man nodded towards two other men and a woman in the courner.

"Please, let the boy go!" The other woman pleaded.

The elder who stood behind the mayor ignored the woman. "Son, you are an adept, are you not?"

The boy nodded.

"Can you tell us, what do you represent?"

"Venus." He squeeked.

"What is your name."

"Felix."

"Felix of Vale, you will journey with Saturos and Menardi here to light the lighthouses. You will be sent on a training mission for now." He nodded to Saturos and Menardi. "You will know when he's strong enough to re-enter the sanctum. Take caution."

"We will sir."

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

"Karst! The messanger is in town!"

"Coming Agatio!" The girl ran outside, eager for news on her sister. Last time he brought news of success. Mercury lighthouse. HER sister and HER crush Saturos were going to save them all.

The two had reached center square swiftly, and soon caught the gloomy air the messanger had brought. He hadn't said a word but his face and movements were slow and mournful.

"I'm sorry to say." He started. "That Saturos and Menardi were felled untop Venus Lighthouse."

Karst was struck dumb. Her sister... all of their living moments together- everytime she'd thought of her sister- it was always with hate and jealousy... but haden't Menardi ever spoken sourly to her? No.

No.

"His name is Isaac." Was all Karst heard before she ran to the mayor.

"Let me go."

He looked at her as if she were crazy. she wasn't even 19 yet- she couldn't DARE to THINK about leaving.

So Karst went to bed that night, glaring at everything and burning everything she touched.

The next morning there was more commotion in town, but this time Karst didn't need Agatio to drag her out- she left without him.

In the center stood a man with long blue hair and a sneer on his face.

A hand grasped her shoulder and Karst jumped.

"He's here to choose a new pair." Agatio pointed to the man. "He was one of the ones traveling with your sister."

"Sir!" Karst jumped up and ran in. "You're taking me with you."

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry  
_

"Alex!" Karst ran to catch up with the man. "Why didn't you save my sister."

"It was not my job."

"What kind of escuse is that!"

He stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Mine."

"Bu-" Karst gawked as he continued walking.

"Come on, Karst, we'll avenge them." Agatio put an arm around her shoulders and pushed her foward.

"The nerve of that man..." Karst mumbled. _but his hair's not too bad..._ Karst smirked slightly.

"So, tell me, what's the plan to destroy Isaac."

Alex refused to look at her andshrugged. "Your plan."

"You just want to be a pain, don't you! I bet you didn't even give my sister a proper burial!"

"Your sister threw herself into the lighthouse, ok? There was no body."

"We'll give her one once we're done- a sevice if not a funeral." Agatio comforted.

"My sister..."

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time  
_

Now I lie here, my body is freezing... but... I'm glad I can die by your side. I'm sorry we couldn't have had more...

Agatio...

Felix...

Alex betrayed us...

Let this life have meaning...

Felix... light the lighthouse for me... avenge me... avenge all those who have died for this day...

Agatio... stay with me... don't die without me...

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

_It's alright, __It's alright, __It's alright, __It's alright, __It's alright, __It's alright, __It's alrigh__t, __It's alright..._


End file.
